Bowser (Composite)
Summary King Bowser Koopa Sr. (in Japanese: クッパ, Kuppa, "Koopa"), known primarily in Western territory as either just Bowser or Koopa, is the main antagonist of Nintendo's Mario franchise. Bowser first appeared as the main antagonist of the 1985 classic platform videogame Super Mario Bros., and he continued to serve as the primary antagonist of the entire Super Mario series. He is also a recurring character in the Super Smash Bros. series and is a character in the Skylanders series. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C, goes up to Low 2-C with black holes | 2-A | 2-A to 1-A | High 1-B | Low 2-C to 2-A Origin: Mario Bros Age: 30, likely higher Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Dimensional Storage, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Bowser has trashed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Would live on for 10,000 more years after he created his own universe), Plot Manipulation (Changed the story before gaining the Star Rod. Once he did gain it, he changed the story even more), Dark Magic, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Supersonic Roar, Energy Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Poison Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Infinite Self-Resurrection (Has infinite lives, disabling his ability to die permanently), Resistance to Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts, and Bowser is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Bowser would also resist), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Took a bath in acid in Super Mario Sunshine without any ill side effects. Heck, it had so little effect, Bowser refers to it as "great water"), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to Hawking Radiation), Resistance to Life and Death Manipulation, Resistance to Resurrection Manipulation, Resistance to Change Manipulation (Bowser's Galaxy Reactor manipulated and bent all these forces to its will; so when it exploded on Bowser's face, he had to of resisted this), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Defeated the Super Mario-Kun manga writer, who writes the scripts and plot; if he beat someone like that, he definitely needed to resist his power to bend the plot into his favor), Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Summoning, Cosmic Manipulation (Can shoot meteors), Shapeshifting, 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Size Manipulation, and Statistics Amplifications via Adrenaline. Music Manipulation (Anyone who had possession of or was in the same vicinity of a Music Key had the power of music transmitted into their souls, and can tap into its power for a variety of abilities as long as they're skilled enough, including all of the following powers after this one), Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Chaos Inducement (The Music Keys could rain chaos and discord down, destroying everything and everyone), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Pyrokinesis (Mario and Luigi's dancing styles are "hot," and can melt things like giant Freezies by generating and shooting fire pretty easily), Telekinesis (Mario/Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, he could increase his speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario/Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Molecular; Mario/Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Inducement (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this...), Life Inducement (Before Mario turned it back into this. To put into perspective of how impressive this is, Bowser blocked out the Sun with thick clouds, turned water into lava, killed all plant life, turned hills into volcanoes, etc. Mario changed it all back), and Soul Manipulation (Music exists inside one's soul, which can force them to do things. By coming into contact with the Music Keys, music is implanted into anyone's soul, which could be used against them) via dancing and the Music Keys. Petrification w/ the Fusion Wand (Displayed here. It's very powerful, as it even petrified the text within the text bubbles), Size Manipulation w/ the Minimizer, Transmutation w/ the Magic Wand, Black Hole Creation, Matter Absorption, Flight, Creation and Destruction w/ a Grand Star, Soul Sealing and Soul Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Wish Granting w/ Dream Stone, Increased speed and stamina w/ Super Bell, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Super Bell, Star Rod (Paper Mario) and Mega Star, Size Manipulation and Increased strength and Increased speed w/ Mega Star, Meta Wish Granting (The omniscient narrator tells us it can grant all wishes, and even the Star Spirits say the same thing), Plot Manipulation (Bowser utilized it to "change the story" in its entirety), Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario), Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Healing, Stamina Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Type 5; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Super Dimentio seems entirely deathless), Resistance to Life and Death, Concept Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if Super Dimentio can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then he's erasing all concepts as well. He then also planned on recreating all existence, which means he'd not only erase all concepts, but create them; also altering them to fit under his "perfect world." If you count the 1-A rating below, he can also erase, create and redesign all Universals. The Pure Hearts should scale to what the Chaos Heart can do; not only that, but the Pure Hearts actually did undo The Void's destruction at the end of the game, which would include its destruction of concepts), Absolute Restoration and Time Paradoxal Resistance (Similar to the Chaos Heart in the way that it protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) w/ the Pure Hearts. Dream Manipulation, Dream Materialization, Dream Physiology, Portal Creation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing and Duplication as Dreamy Bowser. Laser Beam Emission, Force-Field Generation, Flight, Cosmic Manipulation and Fusionism as Mega Dragon Bowser. Life-Force Manipulation (Can kill people by draining them of their color, and vice versa), Mind Control (The Black Paint mind controlled Bowser by covering him up), Empathic Manipulation (Roy's entire boss fight shows how applying too much color to someone changes their emotions and alters their mindset), Poison Manipulation (described as “beyond toxic”), Color Manipulation, Paint Manipulation, and Universal Embodiment as Black Bowser. Rage Power Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to absorb all the stars in the sky) | Galaxy Level (Has the power of a Grand Star, which is comparable to a Luma. Lumas can turn into entire galaxies), goes up to Universe Level+ with black holes (Was able to consume the universe itself) | Multiverse Level+ (Merged with the dream stone, which is made of immeasurable dreams, which are all universes) | Multiverse Level+ to Outerverse Level (Defeated Dimentio, who was going to destroy all of existence. Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle, who in real life was the only person to object to Plato's Theory of Forms introduced in The Republic. There are analogies that bear resemblances to those in said book, and likewise, the game says that it explains the world, the universe and all things, and answers countless questions. In the end, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio would be able to too) | High Hyperverse Level (The Star Spirits were defeated by the Star Rod. The Star Spirits are the Star Guardians, guardians of Dream Depot. Dream Depot is a realm that turns all dreams into universes. The Star Spirits can also "create fun-filled games" within this realm, which all seem to take place within a universe, so they likely created it all in the first place; I mean, they're the guardians, creating fun-filled games that are dreams in of themselves, and you're telling me they didn't create it? Doesn't make sense. So them creating a realm that's at least 5-D, possibly infinite-dimensional would place them at this tier) | Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+ (Compares to Master Hand, who created the Super Smash Bros. reality and acts as the living personification of creation, which contains infinite worlds, and who also created Palkia and Dialga, the embodiments of space and time respectively) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Omnipresent (Is the embodiment of all the universes and their space-times that are inside the Dream Stone. Therefore, he'd exist everywhere at all times when in the Dream World) | Immeasurable | Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Physically stronger than Mario and Wario) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class | Multiverse Class+ | Multiverse Class+ to Outerverse Class | High Hyperverse Class | Universe Class+ to Multiverse Class+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level+ (Survived through the end of the universe) | Multiverse Level+. Omnipresence makes him hard to kill | Multiverse Level+ to Outerverse Level | High Hyperverse Level | Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles, Multi-Continental w/ Rising Hell, Universal+ w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all wishes from everyone in the main Mario universe and Star Haven, a realm beyond the stars), Multi-Universal w/ a Grand Star, High Complex Multiversal, likely High Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts Standard Equipment: A few Power-ups, Hammers, Spiked Balls, Barrels, Koopa Clown Car, Magic Wand, Fusion Wand, Minimizer, Megamorph Belt, Power Stars, Grand Stars, Vacuum Block, Dream Stone, Star Rod (Paper Mario), Pure Hearts, Black Paint, Koopa Mech, Safety Ring, Heal Shell, Spiked Link, Drill Claw, the Lost Mushroom, a Light Plunger, Super Freezer Gun, Power Drinks, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times Intelligence: Supergenius (Should be somewhat comparable to Mario) Weaknesses: Sometimes he acts pretty dumb, and from time to time, he can be quite gullible. Key: Bowser | With a Grand Star | Dreamy Bowser | With the Pure Hearts | With the Star Rod | Giga Bowser Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1